


Simple Demands

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Magic Strap-on, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Liadrin commissions are special toy for her and Thalyssra to try, she finds that surprising her lover goes far beyond any and all expectations.





	Simple Demands

**Author's Note:**

> I promised oneshots of my emotional support lesbians and HERE IS THE FIRST ONE! I am just a simple lesbian, hoping to bring the joy of this ship to the world ;-; 
> 
> I would like to just give thanks to all the friends who listen to me yell about this ship! You're all amazing and I love each and every one of you!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!!

A twinge of nervousness twisted in the pit of Liadrin’s stomach, if for but a moment, as she stood outside of Thalyssra’s chambers. Her presence was unannounced, a surprise that she had been planning with only Valtrois really knowing that she would be on her way. The Arcanist had made sure that the corridor was empty, a smug smile on her lips as she had arched an eyebrow and bid them both a good night. As Liadrin looked down at herself, she tugged the white shirt that she wore into place and ran her hands over her hair, letting it fall from its ponytail.

Liadrin shifted slightly, a press against the seam of her breeches making her twitch. Looking down curiously, Liadrin placed her hand over where a bulge lay against her leg. It was a strange thing, the strap-on she wore, and knowing the magic that coursed through it, Liadrin had to close her eyes when she touched and shifted it so that it was less noticeable. She breathed harshly through her nose at the feeling, taking one second and then two to calm her beating heart and the anticipation that was beginning to burn through her veins.

As she settled herself, she pressed her ear to the door. Listening closely, she could hear Thalyssra moving around inside. Backward and forwards, the footsteps paced along the floor. Liadrin could not help but smile, knowing that her lover was likely deep in thought. She knocked loudly on the door, waiting patiently as she heard the footsteps stop and a moment of silence followed.

“Valtrois, is that you?” Thalyssra asked, her voice closer to the door than her pacing footsteps had been.

Slowly, Liadrin pushed the door open, a smile pulling at her lips as she saw Thalyssra stood there in what looked to be a silken robe. It took a moment for the nightborne to fully comprehend who was in front of her, before she smiled warmly, moving forward in long strides and wrapping Liadrin in a tight embrace. The taller woman leaned her head against Liadrin’s, breathing in deeply and flexing her hands on the back of Liadrin’s shirt.

“My darling,” Thalyssra breathed, pulling back only to cup Liadrin’s face and place soft kisses upon her lips. “This is a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I missed you, Thalyssra.” Liadrin took her wrists gently and wrapped them around her waist again. “Silvermoon is thankfully but a portal away.”

“I have missed you too, my sun. Now tell me, is this to be a meeting of minds or-” Thalyssra lowered her voice, her hands pressing against the muscles of Liadrin’s back and caressing them softly. “Did you have other things in mind?”

Liadrin smiled, pulling Thalyssra into a deeper kiss. She relished in the low moan that reverberated against her as Thalyssra eagerly responded to the press of her tongue. It was easy to get lost in the taste of her lover, there was always a mixture of something sweet mixed with a bristling arcane energy that often made Liadrin dizzy with the feeling of it. She groaned as Thalyssra moved her hands up and under her shirt, smiling into the kiss as she stroked her fingers over Liadrin’s muscles.

“I want your hands all over me, Thalyssra,” Liadrin growled, breaking their kiss and looking up at her with a fire in her eyes. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh? More of a surprise than your presence?”

“You’ll just have to search and find out what it is, won’t you?” Liadrin chuckled, arching her eyebrows and pulling Thalyssra in by her waist until they were closer, pressing Thalyssra’s thigh between hers.

“I- oh?” Thalyssra gasped, her voice dipping lower as her eyes lidded slightly. Her hand reached between them, grasping where the length of the strap-on was bulging from her breeches and rubbing it slowly. Liadrin gritted her teeth, letting out a low moan. “My, this is a surprise.”

“Only the best for you,” Liadrin chuckled hoarsely, rocking her hips slightly into Thalyssra’s hand.

“It’s enchanted? You can feel all of this?”

“Yes,  _ belore _ , yes I can.” Liadrin groaned as Thalyssra pressed harder, before running her finger to the tip.

“You can feel my hand touching you like this? Is it hard now because of how you’re feeling?” Thalyssra spoke, her lip brought between her sharp fangs and Liadrin felt like squirming from the tension in the air.

“Yes. I can’t wait to fuck you with it,” Liadrin growled, slowly undoing the ties on the robe that hid Thalyssra’s body from her. “I’ve been thinking about getting you on your knees,  _ all day _ .”

Thalyssra’s eyes widened slightly, her hands flexing along the length before she looked down at it. Liadrin’s eyes followed hers, watching curiously as the magical appendage seemed to quiver against the firm hold around it. If she forgot about the straps of the harness that was affixing it to her, it almost felt like her cock that Thalyssra was teasing. The excitement was far greater than Liadrin imagined it would be when she had commissioned it. Gripping Thalyssra’s wrist, she pulled her hand upwards to the fastening of her breeches, wordlessly urging her to strip her of the clothes that were constraining her.

“Is this what you meant, my dear?” Thalyssra purred as she pulled at the fastenings and pushed the breeches and underwear down Liadrin’s hips and legs. “Are you finally going to be demanding with me?”

“You’d like it if I did, wouldn’t you?” Liadrin chuckled, pushing the silken robes down Thalyssra’s shoulders until it pooled around her waist. “You’ve been waiting for me to do it.”

“I have. How could I not when you made such a beautiful promise?”

Liadrin moaned when she felt the dildo move away from her leg, finally free of the confines of her breeches. Finally that constant feeling of pressure was gone, yet now she was faced with seeing it and watching as Thalyssra took the sight in. Thalyssra shrugged the rest of her robe off until she was merely wearing her undergarments and knelt down before Liadrin. Her strong hands caressed hard thighs, stroking Liadrin until the blood elf could feel pleasure creep up her spine. Each feather touch sent a shiver through her and yet nothing affected her quite like the sight of Thalyssra’s face as she licked her lips and ran a curious finger over the cock. It was large, Liadrin supposed, but certainly larger now than when she had put it on. The magic within the golden object was reacting to the arousal deep within Liadrin’s belly.

It was hard to breathe, the tension dripping between them as Thalyssra looked up into her eyes, and stroked the base of the toy. Her tongue flickered out, stroking the tip gently with but a simple tease. It was enough to engulf Liadrin’s body in flames. Liadrin reached out, gripping Thalyssra’s hair firmly but gently, and in just one look, it was as if a promise between them was made. A silent affirmation that this was precisely what they wanted from each other. Without breaking eye contact, Thalyssra took the tip of the strap into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside and taking her in deeper. Liadrin tensed her jaw, trying not to let her eyes flutter closed.

A low moan rumbled from the depths of Thalyssra’s throat as she took Liadrin in, that rumble vibrating around the cock in Thalyssra’s mouth;  _ Liadrin’s _ . The hiss that Liadrin made was almost feral in its intensity as she tightened her grasp on Thalyssra's hair and bucked her hips into the attentions of that talented mouth of hers. Another moan and Thalyssra's stare grew more intense, her throat constricting ever so slightly around Liadrin and sending another jolt of pleasure through her.

" _ Belore,  _ you feel so good. Can you take more of me?" Liadrin purred, biting her lip as Thalyssra answered her by pumping the base of her cock.

With a slow movement, Thalyssra pulled back, letting the cock slip from her lips, with a gentle suck at the tip that sent a growl ripping from Liadrin's throat. They both watched, as a pale liquid dripped from the tip of the golden toy, coating it and leaving remnants on Thalyssra's lips. It was almost too much, as the nightborne curiously licked her lips and moaned at the taste, eagerly moving forward again to gently lick some of what seemed like cum from the toy.

"This toy is  _ inspired _ , my darling," Thalyssra purred, her hand still slowly pumping at the the base and leaving Liadrin panting in pleasure. "You taste… divine."

"Fuck, I'm going to show you just how divine it can be. Keep sucking, I want to see how deep you can take me." Liadrin smiled, massaging the back of Thalyssra's head.

Thalyssra smirked up at her, hallowing her cheeks before sinking her mouth slowly down on the toy. She moved past where she had held it before, descending further until Liadrin felt the toy hit the back of her lover's throat. It felt amazing and the sight alone of Thalyssra bobbing her head, taking her deeper and deeper, made Liadrin moan louder than she thought she'd ever moaned. Watching Thalyssra take her so well was magnificent and yet she could see the beginnings of tears slipping down Thalyssra's cheeks. 

Gently she reached down with her hand, brushing the tears away with her thumbs and rubbing the curve of her cheekbones with reverence and thanks. Gritting her teeth, she felt her legs begin to tremble at the sensation of Thalyssra sucking harder, constricting her throat and squeezing until Liadrin knew she could not hold on much longer. But this wasn't how she wanted it. She didn’t want to cum now. So she pulled at Thalyssra's hair, panting hard and shuddering as Thalyssra released her with a slow and deliberate movement.

"Kiss me," Liadrin ordered, taking Thalyssra's hand in her own as she urged the woman to her feet. "You did so well."

"Did I now?" Thalyssra chuckled, leaning down from her height and kissing Liadrin softly.

Liadrin sighed as Thalyssra played with her fingers as they kissed, enjoying the sweet taste of herself on her lover's tongue. It was gentle, caring, sensual, as Thalyssra moved to shed her of the rest of her clothes. Her fingers moving down to slowly tease her strap as they kissed, pumping her again until Liadrin felt herself shuddering once more.

"Take off your underwear," Liadrin ordered once more, stepping away from the attentions with a gasp. "I need to set up the mirror."

"Oh? And what else would you like me to do, Liadrin?"

"Get on the bed and on your knees, my lady." Liadrin moved over to where Thalyssra's grand mirror stood, picking it up with relative ease. "I want you to watch what I do to you."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I find your mind?" Thalyssra walked over to her before doing as she was told, running her hand through the softness of Liadrin's hair and humming gently. "You are wonderfully ethereal." 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Thalyssra," Liadrin growled, moving her lips to Thalyssra's neck and sucking. She cradled her neck, squeezing as she pulled moans from her with her lips, teeth and tongue. "I cannot wait to ruin you."

" _ Please _ ." Thalyssra's body seemed to melt entirely into her hands, chasing the sensations as Liadrin's hands moved to massage her breasts, stroking slowly and deliberately. 

With a final nip to Thalyssra's neck, Liadrin pulled her to the bed and pushed her forward onto the soft mattress. A predatory growl left her lips as she crawled up behind Thalyssra and moved them both so they were facing the mirror. She saw a glimpse of herself, golden eyes burning with desire and sweat shining over her skin. Then she looked to Thalyssra, who was clutching at the sheets and looking at the scene in the mirror too.

"I love seeing you like this," Liadrin purred, lowering her lips to Thalyssra's back and leaving sharp bites along the skin. "I've thought of this a lot. Of seeing you at my mercy. You're always so in control, I yearn to see you lose it for me. Would you like that? To be fucked so hard you can barely think?"

" _ Liadrin!  _ Are you content with talking or-"

"Or what?" Liadrin growled, digging her hands into the swell of Thalyssra's backside. With a smug smile, Liadrin moved both hands back around, caressing at Thalyssra's thighs and stroking higher and higher. "Have you changed your mind about wanting me like this? I can stop if you want."

"Don't you  _ dare _ stop!" Thalyssra groaned, pushing her ass back against Liadrin's touch.

"As you wish. Do you see how gorgeous you look in that mirror? You're flushed such a beautiful purple. Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you inside me. I want to  _ feel _ you."

"Don't worry, you did so well with your mouth, I want to reward you. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Better, in fact."

Liadrin smiled to herself as her fingers felt the wetness that was slicking Thalyssra's thighs, pure, unadulterated arousal. She could not help herself but to touch, to taste. Running her fingers through Thalyssra's molten heat was euphoric and the moan that accompanied it sounded like Thalyssra agreed. Her hips rocked backwards as Liadrin began to stroke and tease her, caressing her folds before moving up to drag slow and torturous circles over her lover's clit.

"You look as if you want to ravish me, Liadrin," Thalyssra's voice broke her from her thoughts. "There is such hunger in your eyes."

"I always wish to ravish you. I could write sonnets about how captivating you are, if only I had the talent for it. Now…" Liadrin moved her hips forward, earning her a low groan as her cock rubbed against Thalyssra's folds. "Are you ready?"

"By the stars, yes! I have been ready since the moment I set eyes on you this evening!"

"That's exactly what I love to hear."

Rocking her hips, Liadrin felt herself shudder as the magic pulsated between her legs with each stroke. She could feel the slickness so vividly, as if her own skin were touching the wetness between Thalyssra's thighs. Leaning down, Liadrin sank her teeth into Thalyssra's shoulder, sucking harder until she left the beginnings of a bruise. It was hard not to touch her all over, so she didn't even dare to hold herself back. Caressing bare skin, massaging and tweaking at her breasts until a low moan reverberated against her chest.

"You're so wet, aren't you? You liked my cock in your mouth, didn’t you? You liked me using you like that," Liadrin chuckled, moving a hand between Thalyssra's thighs and coating her fingers with the gathering wetness. 

"I  _ loved _ it! Stars, Liadrin, I need you inside me!" 

"Say it again," Liadrin gasped teasing the tip of her cock at her entrance.

"Fuck me, Liadrin!" Thalyssra moaned, her thighs trembling as Liadrin rubbed the tip against her clit. "Stop teasing me! Just ruin me like you promised, let me feel that pleasure. I want you so badly, please! I  _ need _ you."

"Well how can I refuse such a pleasing order?" Liadrin husked, angling the tip of the dildo and sliding into Thalyssra with one, fluid movement.

They both stilled for a moment, as Thalyssra gave out a low keening sound, her breath hitching as Liadrin felt her walls accommodate her length. It felt so beautiful, as warm, wet heat clenched around her and she could feel it all. If this is what she had been missing this entire time, she couldn't believe she had never thought of this sooner. Trying to ground herself to the sensation, Liadrin grabbed Thalyssra's hips, breathing hard and looking into the mirror.

Thalyssra's head had fallen down to the sheets, her back rising and falling with each ragged breath. Her hands were flexing around the sheets, fisting them and pulling at the material. Liadrin squeezed her backside experimentally and saw the way Thalyssra's jaw tensed, her body moving backwards and beginning to move against the strap. Gripping her ass tighter, Liadrin pulled back, chuckling at the disappointed whine Thalyssra made before thrusting back in, hard and swift. She repeated the motions, focusing on her breathing and watching Thalyssra as she fucked her, slowing her movements to a deep and teasing pace.

Her cock throbbed at the sensations and yet she knew she would have to hold on. She wanted Thalyssra to come undone first, she wanted to see her panting and writhing and screaming her name before she herself could feel that same euphoria.

Leaning forward, Liadrin gripped Thalyssra's hair and pulled, making the older woman groan hard. "Kneel up, my star. Let me see you spread open for me."

It was strange almost to see Thalyssra follow the orders so readily, to see the ease and trust that she placed within her and it was but a passing thought, but one that made her entire body swell with heat. Those silver eyes were open, unyielding as they looked at each other in the glass. Tugging her hair once more, Liadrin fucked up into her from their position, dipping a hand down Thalyssra's front and teasing her clit with a long stroke of her fingers.

"Look at you, Lyssra, look how magnificent you are! Your power, your spark… all of it under my control." Liadrin circled her clit harder as she leant up to nuzzle the side of her lover's neck. "You're  _ mine _ ."

Dropping her hand from Thalyssra's hair, Liadrin wrapped it around her throat, baring her fangs as she squeezed ever so slightly earning her a deep growl from her lover. Cooing quietly, Liadrin brought Light to her hands, filling it with that warm healing energy that made her lover tremble the moment it touched her. Thalyssra's thighs shuddered, one of her hands ripping at the sheet until it shredded in her nails.

"You know I always wanted you like this. I was ashamed at first but now I have you. I can do this to you and you want to be filthy for me. Fuck yourself on me, darling. Turn around and take that pleasure you've been craving." Liadrin shifted them, pulling herself out and laying down so that Thalyssra could sink down on her cock and watch herself in the mirror.

It was an offer that her lover took readily, and Liadrin found she could barely breathe. Strong irresistible thighs flexed as Thalyssra rocked herself hard and fast, riding her lover eagerly. Liadrin captured her throat in one hand and her hip in another, bucking her hips up to meet each bounce, rock and circle of Thalyssra's hips.

The sight was almost too much, as Thalyssra's long, silver hair fell over them, wild and messy and completely without care. Her eyes were so filled with concentrated lust, her mouth fixed in an almost snarl as she took and took until she shook and trembled closer and closer to the edge. An edge Liadrin was trying so hard to keep herself away from. Her cock quivering and surging, aching for a release as her own body shook with the throes of passion.

"Come, Lyssra," Liadrin choked, her fingers moving to rub at her lover's clit and relishing in the resulting sob. "Come for me."

"Gods!" Thalyssra panted, tearing the sheets more as she leant her head against Liadrin's shoulder. "Liadrin, I'm-"

"That's it, here, I have you. I have you," Liadrin purred, wrapping her arms around her and turning them over.

Instantly, Thalyssra wrapped her legs around Liadrin, pulling her impossibly close as they moved against each other. Messy kisses were shared, a mixture of moans, clashing teeth and laughter at just how good this felt. Liadrin allowed herself to feel, as she felt Thalyssra arch against her, clutching tighter and tighter, her walls squeezing as she trembled and shook. She came with a scream as Liadrin fucked her harder into the mattress, digging her teeth into Liadrin's shoulder until she knew there would be blood.

Another pulse of climax as Liadrin rubbed at her clit, coaxing the pleasure more and more. Stoking flames she never wanted to go out until she heard it, simple words that sent her mind, body and soul spinning into free fall.

"I love you! Liadrin, I love you!"

Liadrin's body shook and quaked as she felt the magic clutch at something inside of her. Pulling and pulling until she was a trembling mess and she could feel the cock expel the magic liquid inside of her lover. She knew it was harmless, it was just magic, an expression of making the toy as lifelike as possible, and yet Liadrin felt like it was her. As if she were the one emptying cum inside of her lover, coating her thighs and making her drip with the stuff.

Trembling, she could feel hands rubbing at her back and could hear the mumble of words barely audible over the blood rushing in her ears. Eventually, she felt the surge of pleasure and cum begin to ease, as she slowly slid herself out of her lover and slumped to her side. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, a slow smile pulling at her lips as she thought of just how magnificent that had been.

"I love you too, Thalyssra," Liadrin husked, coughing slightly in her thoroughly fucked daze. " _ Belore, _ that was amazing!"

"You outdid yourself and my expectations there," Thalyssra chuckled, turning on her side and gazing down at her lover. She leant in, smiling and kissing her softly as she reach down and slowly stroked Liadrin's cock. "I want to use this again. Maybe in the morning. I want you to be the one on your knees."

Liadrin laughed, wrapping an arm around Thalyssra's shoulders as they kissed again, slow and desperately relishing in each other. She hissed as she rocked her hips up into Thalyssra's hand, fucking herself up into her and biting hard against her lip. 

"I'm going to come again if you're not careful," Liadrin laughed, even as she let her head roll back in ecstasy.

"That's the idea, my Sun. Here, let me clean you up and you can put that absolutely filthy mouth to good use."

With a final kiss to her lips, Thalyssra moved up on wobbly legs, straddling Liadrin's head with her thighs and lowering herself down. Without needing to be told twice, Liadrin grabbed her thighs and began to eagerly clean up the sweetness of her own cum off of her thighs and folds. She dragged each motion of her tongue, moaning as she felt that wonderful mouth wrap around her cock once more. 

They pleasured each other like that, each teasing and pulling the sweetest moans from each others lips. Liadrin pressed two fingers into her lover, curling them against her g-spot until she felt more than heard Thalyssra's moans muffled as she sank deeper onto her strap. 

Closing her eyes, Liadrin kept going, fucking her lover until she could feel the woman reach another release. A choked sound came with the sweetest squeeze on her cock and Liadrin felt her own pleasure take her in a surge of bliss. She felt as Thalyssra sucked her, head bobbing as she took the cum into her mouth. It was almost too much, when Liadrin moaned and patted Thalyssra's ass and pulled her off of her. She was too sensitive now and her eyes were lidded in utter exhaustion.

"Come. Cuddle." Liadrin opened her arms beckoning Thalyssra closer.

"We'll need to get cleaned up first, darling," Thalyssra chuckled, moving down to Liadrin's hips and removing the toy from her. "You'll need it."

"Did you enjoy that?" Liadrin asked, wiggling her hips and enjoying the freedom from the harness. 

"Is that even a question?" Thalyssra laughed, reaching forward and dragging Liadrin up into a sitting position. "You felt so good, stretching me so wide. Having you so close and feeling you cum inside me was more than I could have ever hoped. I do not think I have enjoyed sex nearly as much as I did tonight."

"Well that's some high praise!" Liadrin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Thalyssra's shoulders and nuzzling into her neck. "After 10,000 years and I'm the best you've ever had? You must be flattering me."

"I am, but it is also the truth. No one… no one quite understands what it's like but you. Darling, I  _ love  _ you. With all my heart, from this life until the next, so long as the stars do shine and the sun brings us life."

Thalyssra cupped her cheeks then, pulling her in for a deep kiss and pouring every ounce of love she felt into Liadrin. It was overwhelming and yet Liadrin found herself replying easily in kind, her heart full and safe.

"I love you too, Lyssra. Until I draw my last breath."

"Let us hope that is not for quite some time, I wish… well perhaps that is a discussion for another day," Thalyssra said, stroking Liadrin's cheek. "Come on, time to clean up."

As Thalyssra stood, Liadrin found it hard not to reach after her and keep her exactly where she was. They needed to clean up, she knew they did. But with Thalyssra making her heart feel so full; well her heart had but one demand and that was never to let her love go.


End file.
